Mind Games
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Edith finds out she has telekinesis. She soon meets Hayden McClaine, who also has the ability of telekinesis and he decides to tutor her on how to use her powers. But what these two friends don't know is that a cult called the Lords of Salem are after those who have powers. Now Hayden and Edith are now caught up in a war called the 'Mind Games' the prize? Edith and her powers!
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1: Concerning Telekinesis-

Telekinesis- /tel-e-ki-ne-sis/ - The supposed ability to move objects at a distance by mental power or other nonphysical means.

This specific sort of hidden ability of the mind has been talked about in literature, television, films, and have been researched by scientists everywhere.

The first time I've ever been exposed to such a power was in the first published novel of a master of terror who went by the name: Stephen King. The book was called 'Carrie'. It was about a misunderstood girl who discovers she has this power and uses it to take revenge on her tormentors and her mother on her prom night. King's books have questioned physics and science by discussing hidden powers of the mind, like in his other great novel, 'The Shining'.

But not only has this been mentioned before in Stephen King's literary works, but in the works of comic book writer Stan Lee, creator of the 'X-men' comic series. The main antagonist of the series, Magneto had telekinetic abilities and used them to commit great acts of evil to the humans and other mutants around him.

In a Sci-Fi action movie called 'Push' that was released in 2008, the main character is shown to have the ability of telekinesis. But there are others in that movie with that specific power as well, the called themselves 'Movers' as a simple way to describe what kind of power they had.

I thought I was the only one who had this extraordinary power, I thought I was alone. Now, I have been able to meet another who carried the power to move things with just their thoughts. Now I know the ultimate bearer of this gift, in the form of a spunky, trouble-making girl who always took pride in wearing a pink wool beanie. That little girl's name was Edith Gru. She was about eight or nine years old at the time. We met when her father, a former villain by the name of Felonious Gru called me to discuss this gift his adopted daughter had inherited from her birth family before being sent to live with her cruel and abusive caretaker.

My name is Shinigamilover2. But in this story, you may call me... Hayden. Hayden McClain is my name. I was a young writer, eighteen years old to be exact, that had just finished my latest book and searched for inspiration for a new one. I was also a teacher at a special school which housed and sheltered kids with special powers and taught them how to harness them. When I wasn't writing or teaching, I researched about those hidden powers of the human body, and of the human mind. Those were what the books I wrote were normally about. When mister Gru had called out to me after reading my book, and learning one of his three adopted daughters had an extraordinary talent.

The story I am about to tell you may, as I would normally say 'Tinker with your mind' and expand your view on reality and the world. Once this story is completed, please look at the world in a way far more different than you see it now. Telekinesis is a power that can be possible when it has been passed on from a family member or ancestor, or if you have walked out of a rather strange event where this just happens and you didn't know how it had happened yet.

The year was 2014, January to be precise. Winter was coming to a close and everyone was heading back to school or college to finish up their fall semesters and begin the spring semester. This all happened after an encounter with a crude and reckless bully on the playground of an elementary school, that my dear readers is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter Two: Edith Gru-

Young Edith Gru was being pushed against a tree. The boy picking on the younger girl was older and taller than her. A boy by the name of Darren Walker, who took pride and joy in picking on others, especially his number one and most favorite victim, Edith.

"What are you gonna do, Gru? Use your so called "Ninja" skills on me?" the ruffian mocked the poor girl. Edith loved ninjas, she even took gymnastics classes and took participation in all the school gymnastics tournaments. She won every single one. Even at home, a special shelf where trophy after trophy was placed in the living room by the television set.

"I told you that I didn't want any trouble, okay? So just leave me alone" Edith begged for mercy, but Darren was practically feeding on Edith's pain and suffering like a sponge feeding off suds when they were being used to scrub the dishes. Her sorrow, misery, and pain were this malicious boy's suds.

"No can do, Missy. You're worthless and you'll never be normal. Everyone else thinks so too. Not to mention you never take off that stupid looking hat, where did you get that from? The dumpster?" asked the bully. This boy was now pushing Edith over the edge and she couldn't take it anymore, she began to cry, placed her hands on the sides of her head, and raised her left foot.

"GO AWAY!" she shouted. Edith stomped her foot on the ground to show that her stomp left a boot-print shaped crater in the concrete and it pushed the bully against the wall of the school and he got his on the back of the head.

"Did you see that?" one little girl said.

"How did she do that?" asked another. The bully boy got back up and placed a hand on the back of his throbbing head. He then felt something wet touch his skin, he took his hand off to reveal blood on his hands. He was launched back so far and hit the very wall so hard it made the back of his head bleed.

"Edith, what happened?" asked an all too familiar voice. This belonged to Edith's older sister Margo. Margo and Edith were not blood-related, they had known each other since they were placed in the dreaded orphanage together. Margo was always the mature one, she had her heart in the right place, but at times, her brain and constant knowledge got in it's way.

"I asked you a question, Edith, what happened?" Margo asked again, but sternly. Edith refused to speak up. One of the other students, however did speak.

"Edith tossed Darren against the wall without even touching him!" he shouted. Margo looked down at her sister with a frown.

"Why would you do this?" she asked. Edith turned away from her sister and growled.

"He got what was coming to him" Edith said in between her growling. She walked away from her sister and looked down at her hands. She wondered to herself in her mind how she did that to Darren. She didn't touch him as well as place a single finger on him.

Margo was about to go after Edith, but then she noticed the crater Edith's foot made in the ground. She analyzed what was placed in the concrete ground and saw the distance where Darren and the crater was. Suspicions were buzzing around in Margo's brain, how was it possible that Edith caused harm to someone without touching them? It certainly was a mystery. She would have to talk to Edith about it later, but now wasn't the time, not with all these other kids around that just witnessed what happened.

One teacher saw what Edith did, minus her being bullied and walked up to her and grabbed her by her arm.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Edith demanded. It was clear she wasn't in the slightest bit of the mood to deal with a teacher right now.

"You're going to the principal's office, young lady and you can't say or do anything about it" said the teacher with great rudeness in her voice. Edith then remembered what she did to Darren and decided to do it again even though she had no idea how she did it.

"Yes. I. Can!" she shouted and then slammed her palm against the teacher's chest and she was launched backwards away from Edith and fell down onto the pavement, causing a scrape to emerge on the teacher's knee.

"H-How did you do that?" the teacher asked in a combination of shock and horror. Edith then looked down at her hands again and lifted one of them. The teacher was pushed further away from Edith until she her backside against the metal fence. Edith put her hand down and stopped pushing the teacher forwards.

"You don't even know the trouble you're in now, Ms. Gru!" she shouted and then pulled Edith by her ear to the Principal/Administration office.


End file.
